


Hang the DJ

by byuls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Angst, Kim Dongwhan (mentioned), M/M, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuls/pseuds/byuls
Summary: What if the universe has made a mistake?





	Hang the DJ

It's everything people should be dreaming about, to finally find their soulmate in life, but Junmyeon wouldn't have thought it would feel this hard.

In two days he will be married to his, but for some reason, it seems like everything is falling apart instead of into place. He has been pacing around his lonely hotel room for hours now, finding no peace nor rest even though he has turned off all of his devices, has wanted to cut himself off from the world entirely just for a little while.

And now Junmyeon's reflection is staring back at him through the bathroom mirror, looking just as tired and lost as he is. With trembling fingers, he traces the dark circles under his eyes, and he already hears his mother in the back of his mind, scolding him that this isn't what he needs when his big day is coming up soon.

A deep sigh escapes him as Junmyeon lowers his hand down again, letting some water run into the sink instead to wash his face. It wouldn't be the first time today, but maybe it will miraculously help now.

As he grips the water tap, he can't help but notice the hangul characters on the inner side of his wrist, right above his artery, etched on his skin with black ink.

Kim Dongwhan.

Junmyeon twists his arm around quickly to hide the name, because thoughts of someone else bubble up in his mind so much faster than he can control, and it will be no good if they start spilling again.

Baekhyun had warned him before, to not seek romance with anyone else other than the person whose name is written on your wrist, and Junmyeon really didn't go out there intending to do that. "You should stop spending so much time with him, hyung", he had reminded Junmyeon countless times, and even Jongdae had told Junmyeon that his eyes change, light up only when he is looking at... that someone else.

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head as if it would exorcise the name Park Chanyeol out of him. He has tried a lot of things to forget, but his heart wouldn't let him, pounding so loudly against his chest whenever Junmyeon dares to lie to himself.

Sometimes, Junmyeon plays with the idea of tampering with his destiny, has fantasies of changing the name on his wrist with a knife, but then he lets these sorts of hopeless wishes go, because in the end, he's still a coward. 

On nights like these, he wonders what would have been if he hadn't been too afraid to confess. If he had been selfish just this one time, and then he would have told Chanyeol that he shouldn't wait until he meets his Seo Joohyun.

Junmyeon lies down on the cold bathroom floor, tiles digging uncomfortably into his back. He raises his arm to look at his wrist again, but the name is still the same. Finding your soulmate shouldn't hurt this much, should it?

Junmyeon presses his forearm down to his eyes, but tears are already welling up. He hates it, getting all tangled up in his feelings, his mind spinning on and on like a broken record, repeating the memory of Chanyeol's last message.

_"In any other universe, I will always choose you, hyung."_

  
❈❈❈  


"This is crazy," Jongdae mutters as he shifts gears and spins the steering wheel, almost missing the traffic lights turning red. When the car comes to a sharp halt, he looks into the rearview mirror, watching as Baekhyun fixes Chanyeol's bowtie. "You're going to fucking ruin his life."

"I love him," Chanyeol shoots back immediately, words he has been saying over and over and over to himself throughout these last few months.

He tried to drown the voice inside his head, lost count of the times he had woken up on his couch smelling of cigarette smoke and soju, with no recollection of when and how he had managed to come home the night before.

Like Junmyeon, he had wanted to ignore his feelings, deleting all photos they had taken together from his camera roll, removing songs from his playlist that would remind him of Junmyeon. In his weakest moments, Chanyeol would catch himself typing text messages at 3 am only to erase them moments later. He did send a few, and by the way Junmyeon never replied to any of them, Chanyeol was sure he was only causing Junmyeon more pain.

But right now it has to do. He will apologize to Junmyeon later, but if Chanyeol won't pull through with what he's about to do today, he will have to apologize for the rest of his life.

"This is the only right thing, Jongdae," Baekhyun pipes in, and Chanyeol is surprised that for the first time, his best friend is agreeing with him, "otherwise you wouldn't be here helping them." He offers Chanyeol a sincere smile, and if Baekhyun is brave enough to act against fate, maybe Chanyeol and Junmyeon should start doing the same.

When they finally reach the parking lot behind the wedding chapel, Chanyeol takes a deep breath and waits for a moment, fiddling with the box in his hands. Damn his nerves, this isn't the time for last minute doubts.

"It will be alright, Chanyeol," Baekhyun reassures him, gripping Chanyeol's shoulder to calm him down, "because Junmyeon-hyung, he–”

"I know."

Chanyeol thinks of their last conversation on the phone, two nights prior. Junmyeon sounded exhausted, voice small and trembling. Chanyeol thinks he had been crying.  


_"What if this lasts forever, too, Chanyeol? What if I will be in love with you for the rest of my life?"_

"I'll be going." Chanyeol says finally, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Fleetingly, he hears Jongdae shouting after him that he shouldn't tell Junmyeon he was involved in this, but he's way too nervous to bite something back.

Chanyeol squeezes the tiny box in his hand tightly, praying and wishing that the stars would align for him and Junmyeon today.

  
❈❈❈  


As Chanyeol is stepping closer to the chapel's main entrance, he gets the feeling that something is off. He hears no noise coming from inside, and the parking lot had been strangely empty for some reason. Baekhyun had told him they were planning to hold the ceremony in a small circle with their closest family only, but even then...

Before he can dwell on his thoughts too deeply however, his phone is suddenly going off, buzzing in the side pockets of his tuxedo slacks. The sound has Chanyeol startled, but what really lets his heart jump into his throat is when he reads the name "Junmyeon" on the display. His hands are shaking, but somehow he manages to answer the call without dropping the box in clumsy fashion.

"Junmyeon."

"I called it off. The wedding."

It's as if time is standing still for an eternity of small moments. Chanyeol doesn't dare say anything, only too aware of his dry throat and his palms becoming sweaty. Their is an uncertain silence between them, but Chanyeol still hears Junmyeon's soft breathing on the other end, so he knows he's still there.

"I'm at the chapel," Chanyeol finally manages to say, voice coming out less steadier than he'd hoped.

"W-what?" The surprised, high-pitched squeak makes Chanyeol laugh. Junmyeon sounds different today, more light, more happy.

However, before Chanyeol can fully explain himself, Junmyeon is speaking up again. "Where are you now? Come to the plum tree next to the left side wing of the chapel."

Even though it has him confused and taken aback at first, Chanyeol does as he had been instructed, looking for the place Junmyeon was referring to. He still holds the phone to his ear in hopes Junmyeon would guide him, but a few moments later he realizes it won't be necessary.

Under the blossoming plum tree, he spots Junmyeon wearing everyday clothes in soft colors instead of an expensive wedding suit, yet Chanyeol couldn't be asking for anything more.

He didn't know just how much he missed it until he sees it again after in what feels like forever, Junmyeon's kind smile as he greets Chanyeol. The red rims around Junmyeon's eyes are a little worrying though, making Junmyeon look like he had been weary and distressed for quite some time, but Chanyeol will make sure to hold him together now.

"It's just us, and his parents. They are inside right now, cancelling the ceremony officially."  


Not sure what to say to this, Chanyeol shuffles closer, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree right next to Junmyeon. In truth, he wants to close the distance even more.

"Dongwhan was pretty confused. Still is. I think he will hate me too, in time." Junmyeon drops his gaze to the ground, brushing his fingers over his wrist. "I'm wrecking his life here, too."

As Chanyeol watches the movement, he notices something different since the last time he got to look at Junmyeon's wrist. He reaches out unconsciously and pulls Junmyeon's hand towards him until he can see the spot above his artery clearly now.

Park Chanyeol.

Junmyeon has gotten himself a tattoo of his name. The characters are shining in a bright white, written on black now covering the name which had been there before.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask before... you don't have to..." Junmyeon starts babbling, but Chanyeol barely registers due to his own heart beating uncontrollably, threatening to burst right out of his chest. With Junmyeon's hand in his, Chanyeol goes down on one knee slowly. He places the tiny, now open box into Junmyeon's palm, watching as Junmyeon's eyes grow wide, lighting up with sparkles like stars on a winter night.

"So is this is a yes, hyung?"

  
❈❈❈  


"Hyung, do you remember," Chanyeol asks, hands sliding down Junmyeon's sides, resting one on his waist while he uses the other one to caress Junmyeon's ass cheek, "when you almost married someone else?"

Junmyeon places his tiny palms on Chanyeol's chest at the question, tracing the prominent lines of his defined muscles. The water sloshes over the edge of their bathtub as Junmyeon arches his spine, lifting his bottom a little like a cat to lean into Chanyeol's touch.

Instead of answering with words, he decides to use his mouth for something better, dipping his head down to the crook of Chanyeol's neck, leaving butterfly kisses and licking gently at the skin there.

"Don't try to avoid the question, Jun," there is no malice in Chanyeol's voice, but the way he squeezes Junmyeon's soft flesh now is reminder enough that this is a topic he wants to talk about in seriousness.

"I do," Junmyeon whispers against Chanyeol's neck, the steam of the hot bathwater and Chanyeol's teasing touches making his head dizzy, "I wish I wouldn't, though. It was the most painful time in my life."

He feels Chanyeol's hand leaving his waist and coming up to the back of Junmyeon's head, brushing through his wet hair comfortingly. "Do you imagine it sometimes, how life would have been with him instead?"

"No," Junmyeon replies softly, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels one of Chanyeol's long fingers sliding inside of him.

"Don't lie," Chanyeol isn't resentful or jealous, maybe a little possessive at times, but it's a given in this kind of relationship the two of them have. They are not soulmates. At least not like destiny would have it, but it's been almost three years since they decided to rebel against it. It had never been easy, there were fights and doubts and grief but Junmyeon never regrets choosing Chanyeol.

"What's the use to think of all the times I wanted you," Junmyeon moans, his breath quickening as Chanyeol keeps adding more fingers to fill him up. He can't help but roll his hips down against Chanyeol's hard-on when Chanyeol starts thrusting into him, curling and spreading his fingers inside at a slow and comfortable pace, "when I'm having you right here, right now?"

Junmyeon props himself up on his arms and kisses Chanyeol, loves the way Chanyeol runs his tongue along his lips and licks into his mouth tenderly. Then they let their foreheads touch, just looking into each other's eyes deeply as Chanyeol takes his time fucking Junmyeon open with his fingers, not a single hurry in the world rushing them.

In those three years, they've never encountered someone by the name Seo Joohyun. She probably wouldn't be able to identify Chanyeol as her soulmate anymore, because Chanyeol has gotten himself a matching tattoo of Junmyeon's name as well after they had decided to be together. Many more tattoos followed after that one on Chanyeol’s skin, and Junmyeon smiles as he runs his fingertips over them now, knowing the meanings to all of them by heart.

He rests his head on Chanyeol's chest and lets Chanyeol finish them both off at his own tempo, listening to the familiar heartbeat resonating against his ear. Chanyeol is not his soulmate, but he is Junmyeon's home. The fear of losing one another might never go away fully, but at least, so won't their love.

**Author's Note:**

> In his latest vlive Junmyeon said Dongwhan is his soulmate (so this fic is pretty much unconstructive lol)
> 
> (I only wanted to leave the first part as a short piece but it resulted in a certain someone screaming at me to give them a happy ending, so I did haha)
> 
> The title is from Black Mirror's S4E4.


End file.
